Kid's New Toy
by Prince Jacque
Summary: Kidman is asked by Connelly to break in the new intern. Connelly should have known better than to trust a Kid with a new toy, especially with such a pretty doll like Natalia...


**Genres: Yuri, Smut.**

**Warnings/Triggers: explicit sexual content, profanity.**

**Setting: Pre-Beacon Mental Hospital events (or modern day if you want it to be. The same principles stand)**

* * *

><p>"Aw, now don't make that face Natalia…" Ms. Kidman cooed as she looked down at me.<p>

I could help but twist my face in an estranged expression when the elder woman literally had me pinned down to her desk with her knee steadily grinding on my stocking clad crotch. I could already feel the newly bought stockings dampening from my own moisture, which had already been suppressed from Ms. Kidman's earlier activities.

"M-Ms. Kidm-man…" just as I stuttered the statement, the woman above me gently turned my face so I could look directly at her.

"Hey, we're all adults here," she said "You can just call me Kidman…" she then hovered her lips just above mine and whispered "Or Julie, if you like." She gave my bottom lip a gentle bite, eliciting a whine from me. I quickly covered my mouth to prevent the sound from leaking anywhere beyond the office.

"Hm, you have such a cute voice," she teased, tracing her lips down my jawline as she spoke "I don't see why you would try to hide it."

I gripped the elder's arms in an effort to prevent her body from closing anymore distance between us "M-Ms. Kidman, p-please, Mr. O-Oda and Castellanos are j-just next door," I tried my best to suppress a surprised moan from Julie's love bites, but it only managed to create a more choked and louder noise "They-They'll hear us."

"Let them hear," she whispered against my ear, causing me to shiver "It'll do them good to learn how to please a woman."

I readjusted my grip on Ms. Kidman "K-Kidman, wait," thankfully, she halted. At least she had some consideration for consent "I have to know. Why are you doing this?"

Ms. Kidman smirked down at me "Don't pretend I didn't see you checking out my ass earlier this week."

I blushed at the comment "That was Sebastian."

Ms. Kidman snorted, brushing some of her short mocha hair behind her ear "Tch, please. As if that hard-ass has any time to pay any mind to a great ass," she then stroked my face "Besides, I knew it was these eyes I was feeling."

I flushed even more from her surprisingly loving touch.

She was right. I was the one staring at her ass that day. I had merely stood by Sebastian as a cover up in case the possibility that she would turn around occurred, which it did. From the look she gave Sebastian, he had, indeed, taken the fall. However, now I see she had only done so to lead me off. However, I don't know if she did it out of pity or as another way to tease me.

"I also noticed you were checking out "Mr. Oda's" ass just two days ago," teased Ms. Kidman as she massaged my shoulders "Looks like you're not as innocent as everyone deems, sweetie."

With all the provoking words she had spilled onto me, it was clear that the blush on my face would never leave, but only increase in heat.

"Tell me, hon, just what's your preference?" before I could consider answering, Ms. Kidman leaned down onto me and began tracing love bites on the other side of my jaw.

"P-Poly-polysexual…!" my answer ended in another embarrassing moan.

"Ooh," she purred "Pretty adventurous girl, aren't you, Natalia?"

I shuddered beneath her touch and somehow managed to ask "Is this really all?" between my string of whimpers and shuddering mewls.

My question caused Ms. Kidman to pull back with a bemused expression which allowed me to sit up.

I pushed myself up on the heels of my hands and looked up to her "Are you really doing all of this just because I stared at your ass _once_?" I asked, that being the first confident statement I made without the interruption of a stutter or mewl.

Ms. Kidman's face pulled back into a smile, infusing fear in the pit of my stomach again "Oh, that's not the only reason, Natalia," she pressed her palms into my stockinged thighs "Because you're not the only one who's been liking what she's been seeing," she licked her lips and suddenly husked "Damn, you have no idea how good you look in this."

I somehow managed a sarcastic chuckle "I thought you hated my skirt and stockings."

"Oh I do, that hasn't changed," suddenly, she responded by dragging a long tear along the length of my inner thigh.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Although you look delicious in this skirt and stockings, I'd much rather see you _out_ of them," she said before continuing to tear away at my stockings.

I knew she meant that in a double entendre. Ever since the first day I walked into this office, Ms. Kidman had always chided me for my wardrobe choice. She said a skirt and stockings combination was unfit for an aspiring detective like myself. Although, I never gained the courage to point out her dangerous choice of stiletto ankle boots on her behalf. However, after experiencing her recent actions which were shrouded in mystery, I now wonder if that, too, was also a facade to tease me.

Today, she had copied my style and wore loafers. I later realized she had made that decision on purpose.

At the board meeting earlier this afternoon, Ms. Kidman had decided to play an unfair game with me during Mr. Connelly's lecture.

About halfway into his lecture, I had been led into a false sense of security and assumed nothing out of the ordinary would happen. However, that quickly changed when Ms. Kidman's clothed foot brushed against my leg.

I jumped at first, startled by the alien sensation.

Only Sebastian had noticed, who was sitting to my left at the time and turned to spare me a glance.

Unable to talk out a courtesy, I simply grinned slightly to assure him I was alright. Once he turned his attention back to Mr. Connelly, I directed mine at Ms. Kidman across from me.

She bore a shit-eating grin that I couldn't even believe was real.

I held my eye contact with her, unsure of whether my gaze was as warning as I wanted it to be. It didn't stop the elder woman from brushing foot against my legs, making me shiver from the strange contact of stocking against stocking. I was thankful I hadn't chosen to go bare-legged. Otherwise, I would have come completely undone under the elder woman's touch.

I continued to suppress the urge to squirm as Ms. Kidman's foot reached higher and higher up my thighs. I immediately clamped my legs shut once I realized what she had in mind. I tried to keep my attention on Mr. Connelly and even write a few notes, but then I had relaxed my muscles for a brief moment and Ms. Kidman jumped at the opportunity to worm her foot between my thighs. I squeaked behind pursed lips when her toe pushed against my clothed button, causing several people to glance at me.

"Is everything alright, Ms. Carriedo?" questioned Mr. Connelly.

Mortified, I struggled to make sure to wipe away all traces of distress and arousal from my face and said "Yes, Mr. Connelly. I apologize."

Of course he replied with a courteous "It's alright." and "It's nothing to apologize for." but it went through one ear and out the other, because before me, Ms. Kidman was still grinning that damned grin.

After the board meeting had ended, I made a point to confront Ms. Kidman immediately, only to catch her in the coffee room chatting with Mr. Castellanos.

"I can't believe you pulled that bullshit on the new girl, Kid," the tall man growled "You're really not helping the stereotype that lesbians chase every girl that they see."

"Hey, I'm nearing thirty and I haven't had a good lay since my college years," said Ms. Kidman, stirring her coffee "I'm entitled to sexual freedom."

Mr. Castellanos sighed "Fine, but the next time you tease a girl up to climax, make sure she's not sitting three inches away from me."

Enraged by the statement, I wanted to storm up to the woman and call her out right then and there, but I couldn't. Not with Mr. Castellanos in there, especially after hearing he had been well-aware of my predicament. So I decided to head to Ms. Kidman's office and wait for her there. And that's why I am where I am right now.

"Y'know, you can't really blame me," said Ms. Kidman, dropping my skirt to the carpeted floor "I mean, a piece of jail bate like yourself can't walk around dressed like this and not expect a few hungry eyes."

I had been painfully aware of my age entering this work force. No one referred to me as "woman" or even "chick". No, I was the "girl". Even though I was only three years Ms. Kidman's junior, I was still treated heavily a minor because of my appearance. I was a 5'5 Latina woman with a bronze color over my youthful face. My golden hair only added to that youthfulness. Even pulling it in a mature bun didn't do any justice. It only looked ridiculous, forcing me to wear it in a wavy ponytail. As for being jailbait, I had an ample amount of curves for a woman my height. My child-bearing hips and well-developed thighs had nothing on Ms. Kidman's mature long and lean figure.

"Christ, I didn't know this cup size even existed," Somehow, I had allowed Ms. Kidman to peel my black vest and white blouse down my shoulders, leaving me in my pink bra "Let me take a wild guess: Triple D?"

"Double…" I said, flushing as her hands cupped my bra clad breasts.

She shrugged "Still bigger than me."

I gasped slightly as she reached around to unhook my bra.

"Heh, you must have had a man who groped them often in order for them to get this big," she husked as my bra slid down my arms. A wanton whine left me when she hungrily kneaded my breasts "Is this how he touched you?" she purred "Did he feel your tits like this?"

Uneven breaths escaped my lungs from both surprise and pleasure. I had only touched myself like this on very rare occasions. However, when Ms. Kidman did it, the sensation was interesting. I noticed she would take few moments to pay attention to my nipples, an area that really sent pangs of pleasure running rampant through my body. Surprisingly, I found myself getting wetter.

"_No way_…" I thought "_There's no way I'm getting aroused just from my breasts_."

I gasped loudly when the warm moisture of Ms. Kidman's mouth attached itself to my breast. My good moral felt embarrassed at having my superior suck on that part of my body, but my carnal instincts only craved more.

I arched my back and struggled to support myself on the desk as Ms. Kidman left hickeys on my nipples. My head was thrown back as I moaned without a shred of regard for those outside of the office. The only time I had ceased my sounds of pleasure was when a minuscule orgasm trickled through my body, a small amount of juice squirting against the fabric of my panties and stockings.

Ms. Kidman looked up at me with a smirk "Heh, you came already?"

I was embarrassed to admit it, but I nodded as I hid my face with the back of my hand.

She chuckled and stood erect, towering over me even though I sat on her desk "You're so damn sensitive. I love it."

Her fingers crept beneath my skirt and continued tearing through my stockings until my thighs were completely bare. She then pulled down my mauve lace panties and freed my heated sex from its cage.

"Lace, hm?" she said, quirking a brow at the purple fabric "I guess I was right to assume you weren't a perfect angel."

"I-I'm twenty-five, alright? It's not like I'm some kid," I muttered.

Ms. Kidman only chuckled at my stubborn remark and said "I see that man of yours played with your tits a lot," she then slid her fingers down to my exposed slit "It makes me wonder if he did the same with your pussy."

Again, I shuddered at her touch as she began to rub circles into my clit.

She leaned in and pressed her lips to my ear "Tell me, Natalia, tell me how good it felt to have his dick inside of you," she whispered, arousal hot and heavy in the pit of her throat "Tell me how he fucked you in all the right ways."

Even though I was getting hot from all the imagery Ms. Kidman had implanted in my mind, I could only struggle to say "I-I never had a b-boyfriend…" I jolted again as a whine left me "I'm a-a virgin."

Something changed slightly in Ms. Kidman's crystal blue eyes. It overshadowed the lust and hindsight in the rest of her face.

"Okay," she breathed in a surprisingly sincere tone "Then I'll be gentle with you."

She took a step back, earning a dissatisfied whine from me when her finger separated from my clit.

Ms. Kidman then unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off. Adorning her crotch was a pair of black brief cut panties. I didn't expect such a masculine choice for a woman like Ms. Kidman. It just didn't seem to match her personality. Then again, nothing she was doing matched what I had assumed of her personality.

She then slid those panties down her thin, pale thighs, revealing her moistened pussy peppered with dark-brown hair.

The elder approached me again and planted an affectionate kiss on my lips. It infused a warmth within my body that both relaxed and aroused me. She continued to kiss me as she placed her hands upon my hips and pressed her sex against mine.

I released a high pitched moan from the initial shock of the feeling. It was nothing like when I touched myself. It was even better. The scorching heat and wetness from Ms. Kidman's pussy against mine was something I could only dream of replicating.

She then began to undulate her hips, carefully in regards to my untouched virginity.

With each applied pressure, a needy moan pushed itself against my lips, gaining more and more volume. They coincided with Ms. Kidman's grunts and huffs.

The smell of sex and sweat rose from between us. Its aphrodisiac effects put an entrancing spell on me and made me hunger for more. I hooked a leg around the small of Ms. Kidman's back for more contact. I could tell she was just as lost in arousal as I was because instead of purring seductive taunts in my ears, she either kissed me or grunted from her thrusts.

I could feel the nectar of our flowers dripping down my thighs, making the smooth surface of Ms. Kidman's desk slippery as it collected with the sweat beneath my trunk.

The wet sounds of flesh slapping against flesh played along to the melody of our moans and pants.

Ms. Kidman pressed her forehead against mine as she sped up her thrusts. They became shaky and uneven. My body felt like it was going to break under the increasing pressure that built every time our hips pressed together.

My heart felt like it was racing in sync to Ms. Kidman's erratic undulating. I felt the need to dig my nails into her clothed back for stability.

Suddenly, an overwhelming flood of pleasure began to grow in my lower abdomen. It was much more intense than the other times I had reached this point. I almost felt a sense of fear from the mere size of it, but then, I was quickly swiped away by a light-headed feeling. The edges of my vision seemed to fade out into sparking colors. My mouth had gaped open in breathlessness as I gripped my superior for dear life.

Suddenly, something released inside of me, causing me to cry out. A feeling of rippling waves flowed throughout my body, relieving me of the tightening pressure that had been built up. I melted into Ms. Kidman's body as she continued to undulate her hips against mine. I could tell she had reached her climax soon after because her body had ceased as a shuddering gasp leaked from her lips.

We stayed like that for a while, encased in one another's arms.

* * *

><p>Joseph dabbed the sweat that had built on his forehead and threatened to stain his glasses.<p>

"I feel like I can still hear them…" he shuddered.

Sebastian, leaning on the door of the office they previously resided in, just shook his head with an affirmative hum.

"I guess I was wrong to assume Kid was a cold fish," the elder said.

After a pause in the male's conversation, a nearby door creaked open.

Out strutted Kidman with satisfaction in her icy blue eyes and Natalia on her arm. The younger woman held her head down and walked with a slight limp, to which Kidman cared to assist to. One thing both Sebastian and Joseph noticed was the lack of stockings on Natalia's legs.

Once the two females had walked a respectful distance away, Joseph said "I guess when Mr. Connelly asked Kid to break in the new girl, she took it a bit too literal."


End file.
